


【勋兴】《爱错》6

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 4





	【勋兴】《爱错》6

《爱错》

文/夏序清和草未歇

6

吴世勋回到家的时候，已是清晨了。  
困倦和药物的后劲涌上来，他快步上了楼。  
大床上少了一个人，还是有点空。平时不管多晚回来，张艺兴都在这里等着他。  
他重重的躺下，对着天花板发呆。  
叶武一夜没睡带着人查了一圈，那人身份是假的，名字说不定也是假的。  
“好像是武汉那边的。”叶武来接吴世勋和叶文的时候，这是说的第一句话。  
吴世勋嗯了一声，不想再多问，他心里也大概明了查到这里应该是查不下去了。

整件事金钟仁原本并不知情，奈何大嘴巴付三儿嚷嚷着绝不能轻饶了张艺兴那个小子，他才知道吴世勋受伤的事。

他到吴世勋家里的时候，吴颍说人还没起。金钟仁坐在沙发里，看着茶杯里的茶叶浮浮沉沉，随口又问了一句，“那张艺兴呢？”  
吴颍苦笑，“地牢里呢。”  
他倒是没有存心为难张艺兴的意思，可规矩就是规矩。叶文说关起来，他哪能让人舒舒服服屋里待着。张艺兴这次，说大不大，毕竟九爷没伤着要害。可说小也不小，出来混的义字当头，出卖帮主这种事，早就拉出去点天灯了。  
金钟仁也不好再说什么，吹了吹茶叶，“九爷没事吧？”  
吴颍点点头，“叶文叶武他俩把人送回来的，我听叶文说就是点皮外伤，不碍事。”  
金钟仁哦了一声，“我能去看张艺兴吗？”  
吴颍本身正在打开点心盒子的动作顿了一下，“饶了我吧，这个是真不能。”  
金钟仁咂舌，吴世勋家连管家都跟本尊一样。

“不能什么？”  
吴世勋的声音悠悠从楼上飘下来，金钟仁和吴颍同时看了上去。  
吴世勋看起来有点蔫儿，鼻子上架了幅金丝框，身着暗红绸子睡衣，上头绣着暗花，随着下楼的动作迎着光影一亮一灭，倒是不俗。  
金钟仁和吴颍默不作声，吴世勋睥了一眼，坐在了沙发上。  
“下去吧，金爷跟我有话说。”吴世勋抬抬手，支开了刚给自己放下茶杯的吴颍。

水是沸的，茶叶现下大半还浮在顶儿上，剩下的沉了下去，随着水的温度将叶片舒展开来。  
金钟仁在沉不住气这点上，大概永远会赢了吴世勋，“没事吧？”  
“嗯。”吴世勋把杯子握紧手里，手心一热。  
“人没抓着？”金钟仁屈起指节敲了敲茶几面儿，近几年不太时兴中式的家具了，吴世勋家永远赶得上时髦。一早将交椅换成了软包沙发，木床也不再用，改用名流多爱用的铜床。却独独客厅里的红木茶几没换过。  
吴世勋的脸色今天有些苍白，有意穿了红色还衬得有些血色，“叶二查了，是陈先生手下的手下，”吴世勋吹了吹杯中的浮沫，“山雨欲来风满楼啊。”  
金钟仁啧了两声，虽说官匪一家，可眼下这年头可不止一个官家。吴世勋看来是不预备追究了，倒让他担心起张艺兴来。  
云兴家大业大不好管，这种事没有个交代的话，也不行。  
金钟仁迅速的看了吴世勋一眼，“那张艺兴……”  
吴世勋今儿醒来还是第一次听到张艺兴的名字，把茶杯放在茶几上，抄起手来看向金钟仁，“你是管刑堂的人，按理说比我清楚啊。”  
一脚把皮球又踢给了金钟仁。  
“这……”金钟仁没想到吴世勋会这么说，顿时为难了起来。他猜不透吴世勋到底是想从宽还是从严，更是摸不透吴世勋眼下心里张艺兴的分量，一时间支支吾吾起来。  
吴世勋看着金钟仁的样子，轻笑了一声，“我还道你是个有杀伐决断的，这个样子我怎敢将大事托付给你。”  
金钟仁闻言倒是笑开了，“旁人就罢了，爷从不手软。只是那位，我还得计较你的心思。”  
吴世勋身子前倾拄着头，沉默了许久。

空气一下子沉寂，只剩下厅中西洋钟滴答滴答的声音。金钟仁看着吴世勋坐直身子绞起手，太用力而逐渐骨节发白，轻吐了一句，“负心总是读书人。”

夜里从码头回来，张艺兴被推进了地牢。  
他平时是个情感很丰沛的人，却一下子像是失了七情六欲的功能，木然的跌在地上，靠着阴冷的墙砖坐了一夜。  
吴宅的地牢，三年了，他还是第一次来。进了这里的，不扒几层皮出不去，他知道。  
更有传言说，进来的都是横着出去的。  
牢房里没有窗户，空气里尽是不曾流通的晦气。  
若是看得再仔细些，还能看到抹了又抹的粗糙墙面儿上，附着的斑斑血迹的。

朴灿烈是个好演员，却不是个好杀手。

倒不若一枪从背后先打死了自己，  
再去杀吴世勋。

也不知道吴世勋怎么样了。

吴世勋是很久没有亲自下过地牢了。  
下来料理人的事儿做少当家的时候经常干，后来就渐渐交给了金钟仁。  
啧，布置倒还是那样一成不变。  
金钟仁在前头提着马灯开路，他不由得加快了脚步。  
“九爷，到了。”一直走到尽头，金钟仁指了指前方的铁门，站在原地停住了脚。这是牢里最“豪华”的一间了，吴世勋还认得出来。  
“阿仁，你去外头等吧。”吴世勋接过金钟仁手中的马灯，侧过了身子。  
金钟仁张了张嘴，欲言又止，终是没说什么。  
是杀是剐，他知道自己说了不算。  
看着吴世勋进了那铁门，随后将门重重的关上，他的心还是紧了一下。  
他知道张艺兴拿他当朋友的。  
沉沉的铁门像是隔开了两个世界，再听不到里头的半点声音。  
金钟仁在门口立了许久，叹气离去。

吴世勋一路上都在想，张艺兴见着自己以后，第一句话会说什么。  
进了牢房，借着马灯的光，吴世勋看到张艺兴小小一团缩在墙角的地上。  
他承认，自己的第一反应是心疼的。  
张艺兴听到脚步声，抬起了头。吴世勋打量着，看起来神情很是疲惫，大概一夜没睡。眼睛是红的，兴许哭过吧。  
还没开口，却听到张艺兴说，“你没事吧？”  
吴世勋以为，张艺兴会说“对不起”，会说“我错了”，会说“我恨你”。  
却没想到第一句，问的是自己。  
他嗯了一声，把张艺兴从地上拉起来，自己坐在了床上，把张艺兴按坐在自己腿上，“昨晚要是我死了，你岂不是开心了？”  
张艺兴听不出吴世勋话里的情绪，轻轻抖了一下，“这回我认罚，打死也不皱眉。”  
吴世勋从后头捏住了他的小脸，“你说的？”  
张艺兴颇有些大无畏的意思，重重嗯了一声。

吴世勋把他压到了床上。  
这张床远不如他和吴世勋卧室里的柔软，躺上去硬邦邦的，硌得肩胛骨隐隐作痛。  
吴世勋今天的动作很轻，捧着他的脸像是捧住了一件宝贝似的。一路从眉眼，吻到脸颊。  
让他有些恍惚的不真实感。  
吴世勋的脸，就在自己的上方，轻轻解开自己上衣扣子的时候，他想起自己虽然无数次腹诽过吴世勋这个人脾气特别坏，但是不得不承认，吴世勋生得是极好看的。

胸前突然被含住，张艺兴低低叫了一声，他伸手去摸吴世勋的襟子，帮吴世勋宽衣解带。  
衣扣才解开两颗，吴世勋把他的身子往上拱。张艺兴一下子失了重心，手不经意碰到吴世勋胸前的伤口，听见他闷哼了一声。  
张艺兴吓了一跳，要收回手去。却被吴世勋抓住原路放回，“继续。”  
胸前被舔弄着，手上却还要小心。张艺兴红着脸，压着声音哼哼唧唧。吴世勋抬起头来，伸手勾住了张艺兴的脖子，“你去上面。”

张艺兴坐在吴世勋身上，吴世勋的性器在他股间厮磨，将进不进的，惹得人难耐。  
吴世勋知道张艺兴一贯脸皮是薄的，在他耳边低声笑，“想要就自己放进去。”  
张艺兴连身子都开始红了，后边因着充分的前戏倒是湿滑，可他做惯了被动接受的那一个，尝试了几次直摇头，向吴世勋求救。

吴世勋也不愿意再忍耐，动了动身子，伸手握住张艺兴的腰肢，重重的往下一按。  
这个姿势本就进得深些，又是一鼓作气整根没入，张艺兴连呻吟声都拔高了两个调。  
吴世勋轻轻动了两下，“我最喜欢你一边害羞，一边还想要的。”  
张艺兴被顶得说不出话来，眼里蓄了层水雾，连吴世勋的脸都渐渐看不真切。嘴虚张了两下，本想说的话也被吞没在吴世勋逐渐凶猛的冲撞里。

平时吴世勋强硬的索取的时候，他为着好受些，尽力放松身子却还是觉得难耐。  
可当吴世勋温柔如水的时候，他竟轻而易举的能被全身心带入情事之中，享受欢愉。

“九爷…”张艺兴软乎乎的伏在吴世勋的胸口，他自己泄过了一次。吴世勋知道，这带着些娇嗔的语气是张艺兴一贯用来求饶的。他的动作顿了一顿，摸摸张艺兴的后脑，“叫我世勋。”  
张艺兴被情欲占据了大半理智，深埋在体内的大东西仍在兴风作浪，嘴里发出的声音简直不像自己，“世勋…”  
吴世勋神色暗了暗，掐着张艺兴的腰用力冲撞了数十下尽数射了进去。他托起了张艺兴的脸，吻了又吻张艺兴的唇，“my angel…”

房中只有点马灯微弱的光，两个人相对着沉默，各自穿衣。  
吴世勋从兜里摸出来个打火机，啪一声，橙红的火花跳动了几下，吴世勋抬高胳膊，点燃了墙壁上的油灯。  
张艺兴坐在床沿上，从吴世勋一进门，他就觉得自己该对吴世勋说些什么的。  
可他不知道该怎么说。

屋里因着有了火光，骤然亮了起来。  
吴世勋坐到床的另一边，点燃了一支烟。

“张艺兴。”吴世勋声音不高，在牢房里还是荡了几荡。  
张艺兴闻声站了起来，走到在吴世勋面前，跪了下来，“嗯。”  
吴世勋拿烟的手撑在膝头上，另一只手摸了摸张艺兴的发梢，“三年，委屈你了。”  
张艺兴身子僵了一下，摇头，“九爷待我的好，艺兴都明白的。这大上海，没有比九爷待情儿更好的主子了。”  
吴世勋咯咯笑了起来，“艺兴啊，你走吧。”  
张艺兴以为吴世勋开玩笑，吓得白了脸，头摇得像拨浪鼓，“九爷，我不会再跑了…九…”  
话说了一半，吴世勋的手指抚上了他的唇，“嘘…我说真的。”  
张艺兴愣了神，直勾勾看向吴世勋，嗓子眼像是被堵住了发不出声音。  
“陪我三年，也算是清了当年的债了。此后天高海阔，任君翱翔。”吴世勋叹了口气，背过身去，“去吧。”  
张艺兴跪在原地不动，眼泪潸潸，跪直了身子重重向吴世勋磕了一头。  
脑袋磕在地上重重响了一声，吴世勋不知不觉也有几滴泪从眼角滑了下来，迫着自己硬下心肠不回头去看。  
“九爷，我知道我这么简简单单走了，您在云兴没法交待。”张艺兴声音不大，语气却是坚定，“轻纵了我，折了您的面子，以后恐怕没法服众。”  
吴世勋悄然抹了把眼泪，压低声音，“我叫你走，走就是了。”  
张艺兴跪在原地，“我不走。”

吴世勋转头，看着地上的张艺兴。暗道自己过去大概真的是小瞧了他？  
叹笑了两声，从腰间摸出一把匕首，丢在张艺兴的面前，“逞英雄？三刀六洞，撑得住么你。”  
金属碰撞到地面，叮咚一声脆响。  
张艺兴垂下眼，牵了牵嘴角，捡起匕首向自己的大腿狠狠扎了下去，捅了个对穿。  
吴世勋心里骇然，慌忙起身，在张艺兴第二次抬起手的时候，一把攥住了张艺兴的手腕，将匕首甩脱，“你倒是真狠的下心！”  
血汩汩从伤口往外冒，流到地上蓄了一小滩。  
吴世勋看着因为失血，几近昏厥的张艺兴，拧着眉头一言不发，把人抱起来，几乎是跑的往外冲。张艺兴头还埋在吴世勋怀里，低低的笑，“三刀六洞…算是还九爷当年救命之恩啊…从此，我们两不相欠…”

重见天日，吴世勋疯了一般的，在院子里就大喊着吴颍的名字，叫他通知贝一鸣快来。  
金钟仁看到满身是血的张艺兴和几近崩溃的吴世勋，心像是被狠狠捏了一下。  
吴世勋肩上还有伤，金钟仁从手上接过张艺兴，让吴颍扶住吴世勋，自己先抱着张艺兴上了楼。

金钟仁抱着张艺兴的身影消失在楼梯拐角的时候，吴世勋一下子脱了力，胸前的痛钝钝传来。  
吴颍在耳边叫了好几次，他才发现伤口又裂开了，渗出了血来，染红了绷带。而当他抬手去理自己被风吹乱的头发时，才摸到自己已经泪流满面。

贝一鸣来得很快，金钟仁从楼上下来的时候，看到吴世勋坐在院里的藤椅上抽烟。  
“死不了吧？”吴世勋示意金钟仁坐下。  
“你下的手？”金钟仁拿起吴世勋的烟盒，摸出来一根叼在嘴上。  
“那哪能呢，对着枕边人下死手我还是人么？”吴世勋把打火机扔进金钟仁怀里。  
“那我以前还真没看出来这小子是个狠角色。”金钟仁深吸了一口烟，“死不了，贝一鸣说就是可能以后阴天下雨都要痛的。”  
吴世勋沉着脸不说话，看了眼二楼，他和张艺兴卧室的窗口。  
金钟仁顺着他的目光看上去，“所以你跟他说什么了？”  
吴世勋把目光收回来，弹了弹烟灰，“阿仁，张艺兴也算是受了三刀六洞，云兴那边谁都不能再说什么。这次罢了，我会送他走的。”  
金钟仁瞪大了双眼，吴世勋明明前段时间还煞有介事的对自己“托妻”了一次。一下子接受不过来这个信息，咬了咬唇，“你不欢喜他了？”  
吴世勋深吸了口烟，“嗯，厌倦了。”

tbc.


End file.
